1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector configured to prevent an improper insertion of a terminal fitting, such as an inverted insertion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The known waterproof connector has a terminal fitting and a rubber plug mounted on an end of a wire. The terminal fitting has a main portion and left and right stabilizers extend from opposite lateral edges of a bottom surface of the main portion. The connector also has housing formed with a cavity that includes a terminal insertion hole for closely receiving the main portion of the terminal fitting and a sealing hole adjacent the terminal insertion hole for closely receiving the rubber plug. Two insertion paths are provided in the bottom wall of the terminal insertion hole for permitting passage of the stabilizers.
The stabilizers move along the insertion paths and the rubber plug fits closely into the sealing hole to provide sealing if the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity in a proper posture. On the other hand, the stabilizers contact an upper edge of the terminal insertion hole at a side opposite the insertion paths, if the terminal fitting is inserted in a vertically inverted posture, thereby preventing further insertion of the terminal fitting.
Reducing the diameters of the rubber plug and the sealing hole into which the rubber plug is fit has been considered to meet demands for miniaturization of such connectors. However, the projecting ends of the stabilizers must not interfere with and scratch the inner peripheral surface of the sealing hole while inserting the terminal fitting into the cavity. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-183342 has left and right stabilizers aligned obliquely so that the extending ends gradually come closer to each other to avoid interference with the inner peripheral surface of the sealing hole.
However, the oblique stabilizers of an inverted terminal fitting will contact an edge portion of the terminal insertion hole and are likely to be deformed in the inclined directions Thus, sufficient engaging margins with the edge of the insertion hole cannot be ensured and the stabilizers may be inserted into the terminal insertion hole. Accordingly, an inverted insertion preventing function is not fulfilled in some cases.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to fulfill a function of preventing erroneous insertion of a terminal fitting.